deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
Anthony "Tony" Stark, AKA Iron Man, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 46th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, where he fought against Lex Luthor from DC Comics. He was voiced by Chuck Huber and J.A.R.V.I.S. was voiced by Jay Britton. History Tony Stark is the adoptive son of Howard and Maria Stark. He is a master prodigy, building his first engine at age 6, and getting his masters degree at MIT at age 15. When his parents died from a car crash, he inherited Stark Industries, and used the profits from the weapons manufacturing and trading for his own excursions. However, everything changed in Afghanistan when a shrapnel bomb critically injured Tony in his heart, and was captured by a group of terrorists who wanted him to build more weapons for them. Instead, Tony created an Arc Reactor to keep the shrapnel in his heart from going deeper in, and constructed a suit made of Iron to make his escape. Once back in America, Tony shut down the weapon manufacturing wing, and decided to save the world as best as he can with a new suit, dubbing him self as the Invincible Iron Man. Throughout his many battles, he became one of the founding members of The Avengers, and has created more suits for any type of battle he might come across. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real name: Anthony Edward Stark *Aliases: Armored Avenger, Shellhead, Master of Machines *Height: 6'1"/185 cm *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Estimated net worth: $9.3 billion *Owner of Area 51 *Claims to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in chess twice Iron Man Armor *Composed of gold-titanium alloy *Adds 5 inches to Tony's height, yet only weighs 25 lbs *Capable of high-speed flight, super strength, and enhanced durability *Standard Weaponry **Repulsor Rays **Smart Missiles **Anti-tank Missiles **Unibeam Feats *Downed She-Hulk with one punch *Can hold his own against Captain America in hand-to-hand *Can achieve warp speed flight *Tanks hits from Mjolnir *Strong enough to bend metal girders with his suit's hands *Lifts up cars with one hand *First human to possess the reality-warping Infinity Gauntlet DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: J.A.R.V.I.S.' quotes are highlighted in Bold. *''"Sir, we have a visitor."'' *''"Hands off baldy! What's that you got there? Oh yeah!" *Destroys crystal Lex is holding* "It's mine. I'll send you the bill."'' *''"Actually sir, I should probably remind you. The contents of this warehouse belong to Miss Potts."'' *''"Pepper?"'' *''"I'll forward the estimated damage fee to her account."'' *''"Great. Be discreet about it."'' *''"One of us has to be."'' *''"His systems are confusing my targeting, also adding two million to your charges."'' *''"Not now Jarvis! What do we got here?"'' *''"I am having difficulty determining the suit's alloy. Alien perhaps?"'' *''"suit is invincible! How about this part?"'' *''"thought you were smart. Hey, you're the one who looks like a giant rusty trash can with legs. No judging!"'' *''"Sir, I estimate that will be a 583 million dollar fee."'' *''"Whoa! Whoa! That one's on him!"'' *''"All right! Come to Mama! Heave Ho!"'' *''"That one might actually make a dent in your wallet."'' *''"What are you talking about? It's just a car." *Sees prices on Batmobile* "Seriously? What kind of car was that? Where do I get one of those?"'' *''"Watch your left."'' *''"for the fun Stark. It was... smashing. No problem pal. Thanks for the suit."'' *''"That current damaged your battery. Power is at fifteen percent and dropping fast. I recommend a new plan of attack."'' *''"I have a plan, attack!"'' *''"Power at 10%."'' *''"Good night cueball!"'' *''"What's going on?"'' *''"We're out of power."'' *''"Ugh, figures."'' *''"I don't know Lex. Being a god can't be too hard. I mean, I'm the most intelligent, capable person on the planet. I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human."'' *''"I'll take this!"'' *''"What did you take? Everything."'' *''"Here's the big one!"'' *''"That was Pepper's building wasn't it?"'' *''"Phone call from Miss Potts."'' *''"Tell her I'm not here. I'm, uh... Jogging!"'' *''"Already answered, sir."'' *''"Uh, hi Pepper! How are you?"'' *''"I'm not here. I'm jogging."'' Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie During Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, a poster of the comic cover of "The Invincible Iron Man #126" featuring Iron Man can be seen in the background on the set of DEATH BATTLE! Cast during Deadpool's invasion of the show. One Minute Melee Iron Man appeared in the April Fools episode of One Minute Melee, Goku vs Sonic?, where he and the other Avengers try to stop Goku's rampage, only for he and Hawkeye to be easily taken out by Goku's ki blasts. Later, Iron Man fought Batman from DC Comics in Season 4 and lost. He was voiced by ProfKranc. DBX Iron Man appeared in the Season 2 Premiere of DBX, where he fought against Mega Man X from the series of the same name and lost. He reappeared in the Season 4 Finale, where he fought against Batman from DC Comics and won. Gallery Iron Man Armor Model 13.jpg|Iron Man Model 13 Marvel Comics - Iron Man Hulkbuster Suit.png|Iron Man Model 14, AKA Hulkbuster Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_by_Çinar_001.png|Endo-Sym Armor Unibeam.png|Unibeam 5hxvyl3ns0ox.png|Proton Cannon DB Iron Man Interior.PNG|Interior of Iron Man seen in DEATH BATTLE! iron_man_mk3_fully_rigged_3d_model_c4d_max_obj_fbx_ma_lwo_3ds_3dm_stl_2088610_o.jpg|Model 13 model used in DEATH BATTLE! l40478-iron-man-hulkbuster-1182.jpg|Hulkbuster model used in DEATH BATTLE! l57990-puo-89317.jpg|Endo-Sym model used in DEATH BATTLE! IronMan_breath.gif|Sprite used for One Minute Melee and DBX Trivia * Iron Man is the sixth Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America and Deadpool, and with the next 20 being Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the fifth Marvel character to win, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man and Deadpool, and with the next seven being Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom, Black Panther, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. ** He is the fifth Marvel character to fight against a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America and Deadpool, and with the next 14 being Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. *Iron Man and Batman are the ninth and tenth combatants to return to DBX, after Master Chief, Amy Rose, Wolverine, Ryu, Mega Man, Spawn, Link and Sasuke Uchiha. **He is the third to both win and lose, after Master Chief and Sasuke Uchiha. * Tony's line to Lex about "playing human" was taken from the Superior Iron Man comic, though Tony had gone through the personality reversal at that point. * Jay Britton previously voiced J.A.R.V.I.S. in the official Marvel Cinematic Universe interactive comic, The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII. References * Iron Man on Wikipedia * Iron Man on the Marvel Database Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Flying combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Bomb Users Category:Superheroes Category:Metal Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Wielders Category:DBX Victor Category:Combatants with cameo appearances